Mewtwo vs Darth Sidious
Description Mewtwo may have defeated the Darth Vader, but now can he defeat the Dark Lord of The Sith? Interlude (Cue Invader) Telekinesis. The power to move stuff using only your mind. In the wrong hands this ability can be used to cause mass amounts of death and destruction. So we pit two telekinetics who did just that in the ring, one was a Pokemon and the other was Darth Vader. In the end the Pokemon emerged victorious, but can he claim victory once again against Vader's even stronger boss? Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokemon. And Darth Sidious, the emperor of the Galactic Empire. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Mewtwo With his genius intelligence and expertise in bio-engineering, the scientist Dr. Fuji had the potential to change the world with his knowledge. But first, he devoted his life to reviving his dead daughter Amber, a study that drove his wife away but caught the attention of Team Rocket leader Giovanni. Giovanni volunteered to fund his attempts on the condition that he cloned the extremely rare legendary Pokemon Mew. And with just one eyelash, the cloning process succeeded. The clone was created on February 6 on New Island and given a fitting name by Fuji: Mewtwo. Mewtwo grew up in a test tube along with Charmandertwo, Bulbasaurtwo, Squirtletwo and the clone of Fuji's daughter herself, Ambertwo. Mewtwo and Ambertwo had some sort of psychic link and Ambertwo taught the clone everything he needed to know about life until she died right in front of him. Fuji feared that her death might be too traumatizing for the young clone so he gave Mewtwo a serum to suppress his emotions. This ended up making the problem even worse as Mewtwo felt lost and confused. He decided to take his rage out on humanity, starting by destroying the lab where he was created and everyone in it. He was then recaptured by Giovanni and his power was restrained by a suit of armor which caused his hatred for humans to grow even more. He escaped from Giovanni, destroyed Team Rocket's headquarters and returned to the island from where he came. Back at his home island he built a Pokemon clone factory and invited a few trainers to the island to battle their Pokemon with his own and prove that cloned Pokemon were stronger than trained ones. This culminated in a battle between Mewtwo himself and the very Pokemon he was cloned from: Mew. One trainer got caught in the battle's crossfire and turned to stone for some reason but was revived by the magical tears of both the natural and cloned Pokemon somehow. The fact that a human was willing to sacrifce himself to save Pokemon caused Mewtwo to realise that humans weren't as evil as he thought. After mindwiping everyone who saw the battle he left with Mew and his cloned Pokemon to Mount Quena in the Johto region and gave them a home. Mewtwo now lurks in Cerulean Cave, ready to battle any trainer who goes there and dares to try and catch him. ' ' Mewtwo employs its vast psychic powers in combat in the form of several moves. Confusion has a chance of confusing the target and Psychic can be used to hit the opponent with a strong psychic wave, lift them into the air or to levitate himself. With Psycho Cut he attacks with a blade of psychic energy and Future Sight creates an extremely powerful ball of energy that attacks later during the battle. Miracle Eye allows his psychic attacks to hit beings of darkness and his strongest and signature move is Psystrike, where he creates a white forcefield that rapidly expands unti it makes contact and explodes. Attacking isn't the only thing he can use his mind powers for. With Barrier and Protect he can create a barrier to protect himself from attacks and Amnesia raises his defense against special attacks. Safeguard prevents him from being afflicted with a status aliment such as a poison or burn and heal himself with Recover. Aside from psychic attacks he can use undodgeable attacks such as Swift and Aura Sphere, fire a Shadow Ball that does double the damage to ghosts and other psychics and disable an opponent's move with Disable or use it before they do with Me First. Power Swap and Guard Swap switch changes in attack and defense while Psych Up straight-up copies them and Mist can prevent his stats from being lowered. ' ' Mewtwo is one of few Pokemon capable of undergoing a process known as Mega Evolution, in which a Pokemon can temporarily evolve into a stronger form. While most Pokemon require the assistance of a trainer to Mega Evolve Mewtwo has been shown to do so on their own. As Mega Mewtwo Y his power drastically increases along with a drastic change in appearance and the ability to breath in space. Mewtwo can Mega Evolve at will by using the Mewtwonite Y, and the form wears off after the battle is finished. After absorbing the energy of the Shadow Synergy Stone he transfomred into Shadow Mewtwo. This form is based around physical attacking unlike the other two and it comes with some new moves. Zen Headbutt can cause the opponent to flinch and cancel their attack, Teleport can teleport him, Reflect raises Shadow Mewtwo's defenses and Dark Nova can ignore counter attacks. He can Mega Evolve as Shadow Mewtwo into Shadow Mewtwo X, making his physical prowess even stronger than before. Even in base he's held a Hyper Beam in his hands, survived being stabbed by Deoxys, defeated the Ledgendary Birds and created a storm that was going to eradicate humanity. Mega Mewtwo Y's flown into space in seconds, telekinetically picked up a lake and survived Genesect's Blaze Kick. Shadow Mewtwo teleported into the atmosphere and destroyed the surface of the Earth with one attack, and in Super Mystery Dungeon his Mega Forms stopped the Earth from falling into the Sun at relativistic speed. And while Mewtwo is weak to Ghost, Dark and Bug type attacks, he's still the Strongest Pokemon. Until Generation IV, anyways. Mewtwo: That cannot be. You said we were partners. We stood as equals. Giovanni: You were created by humans to obey humans. You could never be our equal. Mewtwo: Humans may have created me, but they will never enslave me! This cannot be my destiny! Giovanni: Mewtwo begins destroying the lab Stop this now! Mewtwo: I wasn't born a Pokémon, I was created; and my creators have used and betrayed me! So, I stand alone! blows up the laboratory Sidious Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! Who are you rooting for? Mewtwo Palpatine Who do you think will win? Mewtwo Palpatine FIGHT! K.O. Verdict Category:Cropfist Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Star Wars' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Follow up Death Battles